


Blood

by partings_and_memories



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dark, Dark Fantasy, Gen, Vampire Ju Harin, Vampire Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun, Vampire Son Dongmyeong, lots of blood, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partings_and_memories/pseuds/partings_and_memories
Summary: When Yonghoon and Giwook found an unconscious boy in the woods, they did not know the trouble that would follow
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon & Lee Giwook | Cya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my darker fics since I'm a sucker for vampire aus (you might see more of this stuff in the future eheh)

"It's getting late."

Yonghoon stared off to the distance as he watched the sun disappear into the horizon. His jacket hugged his body tightly as the wind blew against his frame. It was a peaceful night. He felt at ease. 

"Hey, Giwook, let's go," the tall male called out. A younger boy peeped from behind the trees where they were previously. The two were close friends, friends who often went out just for the fun of it.

"Check out this ring I found," Giwook said, holding up a silver ring between his thumb and index finger. Yonghoon had never seen such a ring. It had intricate carvings along its body, followed by a black gemstone sitting snuggly in the centre. The twinkle in his eyes was evident.

"But do you think the owner might be looking for it?" Yonghoon asked.

Giwook shrugged before stuffing it in his pocket. "Finders, Keepers."

The pathway back home was never-ending. Perhaps it was because they wandered off too far into the woods. As they continued treading the dirt road, they paid no attention to the rustling in the bushes.

"Oh my god-"

Yonghoon paused in his tracks, eyes wide with horror seeing the figure before them. This figure's skin was pale, almost like porcelain, its chest rising and falling heavily. Yonghoon daringly took a closer step, realizing it was a boy, his age not too far from them.

"What is he doing in the middle of the woods," Yonghoon muttered, kneeling by him. His face, neck, and arms were covered in scratches and scars. His first instinct was to help him, despite the fact he could be a bad person ready to strike, his current state a mere act. Yonghoon brushed off such thoughts as he tried to pick him up.

"Let's get him back to the house."

Giwook nodded as he helped Yonghoon pick up the unconscious male. The two hauled him over their shoulders down the winding path. Eventually, they made it to their small, yet cosy house.

"Okay, now easy..." They laid the male on the couch, Yonghoon's hand reaching to his forehead.

"He's cold," Yonghoon said in alarm. Giwook grabbed one of the blankets from the bedrooms, covering their unexpected guest in it.

"Will he wake up?" Giwook asked.

"He will, we just have to wait."

\---

Yonghoon was really worried about this stranger. It's been three days and he hasn't woken up. His body was still pale, despite all attempts to keep him warm and heal him. The scars were starting to heal, although some still seemed red.

"Hey," the tall boy muttered as he knelt next to his patient.

"What happened to you? Why were you out in the woods." Yonghoon knew it was useless to talk to an unconscious person, but he hoped he would wake up soon.

Giwook walked in exactly at that moment. Giwook himself knew Yonghoon was worried. Hell, he was worried about everyone. That was his weakness. Yonghoon hates seeing one hurt or ill, he helps as much as he can.

"Hey..."

Giwook rushed to Yonghoon seeing the unconscious boy's finger's twitch. Yonghoon seemed to notice it too because he got up, rather frantically.

His lids slowly opened, revealing bright blue irises. His expression was blank; it wasn't scary, more like... puzzled.

"Quick get him some water," Yonghoon said to Giwook, making the other leap to his feet.

"How are you feeling?"

The boy slowly turned his head to Yonghoon, his lips parting slightly as if wanting to say something, but only a small choke escaped his throat.

Giwook returned with a glass of water, handing it to Yonghoon who helped the now awakened boy drink it.

"Wh-where-"

"You're in our house," Yonghoon responded before the other could complete his sentence. The boy had a mop of purple hair, which was rather dishevelled.

He carefully sat up, eyes sweeping over the place.

"What's your name?" Yonghoon asked.

"H-Hyungu."

"Why were you out in the woods, Hyungu?"

"Don't know..."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I..." Hyungu's eyebrows furrowed, bowing his head. "It hurts," he mumbled, clutching his head.

"It's okay. What matters is that you're okay now," Yonghoon said gently, patting his hand. "Let's get you something to eat for now."

\---

Yonghoon treated Hyungu like an old friend. With no memory of how he ended up there and what he was doing. His actions were rather monotonous, rather hesitant. He barely talks, he only talks when asked. He always seemed like a lost puppy to Yonghoon, who tried to take care of him, assuming he was still unwell.

One night they had dinner together in their dining room. Yonghoon occasionally tried to bring up topics to set the mood, Giwook laughing along to his jokes. Hyungu was the only one who didn't say anything. His eyes were fixed onto his food, occasionally playing with it.

"Don't play with your food," Yonghoon scolded. "You should eat properly."

His eyes trailed away from his plate towards the other corners of the table, finally landing on Giwook's hand, where the black-gemmed ring rested on his forefinger. His eyes stayed fixated on it for a long time until Giwook got up to wash the dishes.

"That..." Hyungu pointed at the ring, making Yonghoon raise a brow. He turned to where the purple-haired boy was pointing, his mouth forming an 'o' shape.

"You know that ring?"

"I-it's mine..."

Yonghoon and Giwook looked at each other. Giwook had worn this ring ever since he found it. It was rather a surprise that Hyungu never noticed it earlier.

Giwook felt sceptic. What if Hyungu was trying to steal it from them? But that wouldn't make sense. Hesitating, he pulled the ring off and placed it on the table, Hyungu reaching for it afterwards. The ring slipped onto his finger easily.

It was snug on his finger like it was meant to be there, but Yonghoon and Giwook did not expect it to glow.

It started from just its black light, then shifting to purple, then red, and finally turning purple. The ring wasn't the only thing that turned though.

His eyes

A blink, twice, his eyes are still blue, yet they were... glowing? Everything about him seemed different. He was like a new person. He seemed fresher. He had colour to his face. It was no longer a stoic expression, more like a person filled with pride.

"Oh wow... that feels good," Hyungu hummed, a smile creeping up his face. Yonghoon sat there in shock. Hyungu never smiled as long as he was with them. It was somewhat warm for them, yet... frightening at the same time.

"That ring-"

"It's a family heirloom, probably came off when I was in the woods which is why you found me like that." Hyungu shrugged, playing around with it on his finger.

Yonghoon nodded along despite feeling rather cynical. This sudden change was... odd. Magic was very uncommon where they're from. He thought magic and the supernatural only existed in fairytales and legends, but it seems it's real now they witness the odd before them.

"So... do you remember anything?"

Hyungu shrugged. "I'll probably remember it eventually. In the meantime-"

"Hyungu!"

Yonghoon leapt out of his seat the moment Hyungu fell off his chair, luckily catching him in time. He laid him back on the couch, frowning. Hyungu was lighter than he remembered, which was... weird.

"Giwook go get him some wa- AKH"

Yonghoon's hand was trapped within Hyungu's strong grip, his teeth stabbed into the elder's flesh, making him yelp in pain.

"Hyungu what are you doing?!" The words fell on deaf ears. Tears pricked in Yonghoon's eyes. It felt like two sharp blades sinking into his arm, drawing blood. His arm started to feel limp as he continued to lose blood. He tried pulling away, but it only made it more painful for him.

Eventually, Hyungu pulled out, a satisfied smirk playing on his lips.

"Now that felt good, haven't done that in a while," He purred, standing up. "Welp. I must be going on my way, probably have the town for supper. See ya."

And in a puff of smoke, he vanished.

Yonghoon could only stand there, dumbfounded. His arm felt numb to him, but he can feel where he was bitten, which made him hiss. The blood slowly dripping down his arm was making him nauseous.

Giwook rushed to help him, cleaning the older's arm before bandaging them.

"What was... what was that?"

"Is Hyungu... a vampire?"

They looked at each other wide-eyed. All this time, they were taking care of a vampire, just for him to attack them.

"We need to head to town."

\---

The gravel crushed under their feet, their breathing becoming unsteady. Yonghoon looked around in a state of panic, in hopes of seeing Hyungu. Instead, he was greeted by screaming from the town. 

All around they saw bat-like creatures swooping down and grabbing people, some already guzzling and drinking their blood. Giwook tried to hold his nausea. It was horrifying. They were worse than the vampires in stories.

They were too disturbed to notice the two vampires who lunged at them. Unlike the gruesome forms of the other vampires attacking the town, they were similar to Hyungu; human-like, stunning even. One had dark red lips and blonde hair, his looks screaming danger. The other had blue hair and a scar over his eye. Giwook tried to wriggle free from their grasp, but they pushed him deeper into the dirt.

"Well well, what do we have here?" The blue-hair said.

"A few mortals at our grasp," the blonde cooed, blood from his lips dripping onto Giwook's front.

"Now now Harin, Dongmyeong, they're friends of mine. I'll take it from here."

Just the person they were looking for: Hyungu himself.

The blue one, Harin, let out a small grunt of disapproval, but he didn't dare to say anything more.

Yonghoon staggered up, standing in a stance. Hyungu was unlike before. He had confidence in his stride and others at his fingertips. His smile screams danger yet puts you in a trance.

"So you made it to the party," Hyungu said in triumph. "Enjoying it so far?"

"After all we've done for you, this is how you repay us?"

Hearing those words made Hyungu let out a fit of laughter. "So cliche of you, I never asked for your help anyways."

Yonghoon and Giwook stood there silent. For a moment, they felt paralyzed. The aura Hyungu radiated made them rooted in their place. He's not the Hyungu who they found in the woods. He's a whole different Hyungu.

_ And he's out for blood _

"Say, have a drink with me. Let's talk," he said. The screams around them did not bother him at all. Instead, Yonghoon and Giwook found themselves being pushed by the other two vampires. Giwook gripped onto Yonghoon's sleeve, making the older male throw a protective arm over him.

They ended up at the small tavern, now empty and reeking of blood.

"Honestly, the others are such savages," he scoffed, referring to the less human vampires. The purple-haired male stared out of the glassless window, his smile visible. "Who am I to complain though, I was the one who made them like that." He turned back to the two, who stared at him in a mix of confusion and fear. Hyungu claps his hands.

"You were that naive to let a stranger into your house, huh?" He chuckled, hands crossed over his chest.

"What do you want, Hyungu?" Yonghoon questioned, his lips pressed tight.

Hyungu said nothing, eyes focused on them. He pulled out a chair and sat down, gesturing for them to sit as well. Giwook dragged his feet towards the chair, warily watching Hyungu as if the vampire can pounce on him at any time.

"Don't be scared, have a drink." Hyungu pushed two glasses filled with red liquid to them. it wasn't blood though, perhaps a sort of syrup.

Yonghoon hesitantly took a sip. He just didn't want to seem rude or make Hyungu angry. The drink... It actually tasted good.

"I have to thank you for finding me and the ring in the woods. Someone else could've found me and killed me," Hyungu said, faking a shudder.

Yonghoon flashed a half-smile before taking another sip, Giwook doing the same.

"I was so stupid, you know? How did I not recognize the ring?" Hyungu was rambling to himself, taking a moment to admire the ring on his finger. It was the source of his powers, what made him the creature he is before them.

"I hope you don't mind me terminating your little town," he said in a twisted smile. Yonghoon's fists clenched tighter, now a spark of rage in his eyes.

"Why?" He finally spoke up. "Did you use us?" He hated Hyungu with every inch of him. He felt stupid. He felt betrayed.

Hyungu quirked a brow before bursting into laughter. 

"You're a funny one," he said waving his finger at Yonghoon and shaking his head. "So gullible."

"I never wanted to "use" you, you made yourselves used," he stated, now sitting properly in front of them, hands clasped.

Yonghoon did not register what he just said, everything seemed to be blurring together. It was like a spike being stabbed to his head. He couldn't even open his eyes properly. Everything hurt. His body was shaking furiously.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Hyungu taunted, smiling slyly. He leaned forward, teasing them.

"What- what are you-" Yonghoon attempted to stand up, only to collapse to the floor, struggling to breathe. Giwook tried to help the older, only to render unconscious.

Hyungu kneeled by Yonghoon, holding the other by the jaw.

"Don't you know it already? I'm a vampire prince. I'll do what I want."

Those were the last words he heard before the feeling of two piercing fangs to his neck and the world around him darkening.

**Author's Note:**

> now the question is, do you guys want a continuation to this?


End file.
